The Emperor
The Emperor (Moguru! 潜る!) is the eighteenth episode of Samurai 7. Summary The Guardians tell Kambei that they will not take him without something in return. Thus, Kambei lies and says that he killed Amanushi's envoy in Ayamoro's house, which began the samurai round up in the first place. With this "new" information, the Guardians take Kambei away. Before they do, Kambei tells Honoka that he will rescue her sister. All he asks in return is that she visit Gorobei's grave. At the capital, a woman sits in a chair. Three girls arrive. One of them calls the woman Sanae, and Sanae calls that girl Mizuki. They soon go inside to cool off, Sanae worrying about her unborn child. Just then, two guards arrive and tell Sanae that the Emperor has called for them. Elsewhere, Ukyo summons all the samurai who were imprisoned and "begs" for their forgiveness. He tricks them, telling them that he did not know that the capital was funding the Nobuseri and how he hates what merchants have become. Thus, he tells them that they will be deployed to farming villages to protect the innocent. Meanwhile, Kambei is taken to the capital and is presented in front of the Emperor, Amanushi, and numerous other higher-ups. Just then, Sanae arrives. Amanushi calls her by name and tells her to sit down, saying that the man (Kambei) is the one who killed the envoy. Hearing her name, Kambei decides to act. Before that, however, Amanushi asks Kambei his name and says that he doesn't believe that he killed the envoy. He asks Kambei who really killed the envoy. Kambei remains silent, and Amanushi tells the guards to take him away until he talks. Suddenly, Kambei leaps up, knocks the two guards out, grabs a knife, and sticks it inches away from Amanushi's face. He demands, much to Mizuki's delight, that the woman go free. Sanae walks up to him and begs him not to. She says that she loves Amanushi and wants to stay. Realizing that his plan has failed, Kambei pulls the knife away and allows himself to be taken away. Back at Kanna, Heihachi and Shichiroji approach Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo. Kikuchiyo is upset because the former two were panning to rescue Kambei without them. Katsushiro adds that wherever his sensei is, he will be by his side. Shichiroji says that there was a reason why Kambei left them behind. With that Kikuchiyo decides its time to leave. But, before that, he says that they have to stop by Masamune's and get his sword fixed. Katsushiro adds that Masamune probably knows how to get to the capital. Elsewhere in the village, Kirara talks with her grandmother. She convinces her to let her go with Katsushiro and adds that she "loves" him. Just as Katsushiro and Kikuchiyo are about to leaves, Rikichi approaches them, asking to go with them. Katsushiro says that he's in no shape to go to war, but promises to get his wife back. A little while later, Kirara and Komachi show up saying that they are going with the two. After some protesting, Katsushiro reluctantly agrees. Back at the capital, Kambei is in a jail cell awaiting his execution. Mizuki arrives to give him food. She asks what he's going to do next. He says that he's going to be executed, but she persists that he has a plan. She tells him, upon request, that there are a total of ten women at the capital, and that Sanae pretended to love Amanushi to protect the other nine. She adds that now Sanae has come to believe that she really loves him. Kambei then asks Mizuki if she knows of a girl with an older sister by the name of Honoka. Mizuki says that her older sister is named Honoka. Category:Episodes